Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker (CTaRAOLD)
This is how into the Simpsons world and fight Lord Business and the Joker goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Batman, Gandalf, Ryan, Owen, The Dazzlings, Emmet, the Cyberlings and the others fall out of the portal and fall from the sky Gandalf: Oh! Wyldstyle: Where are we?! Ryan F-Freeman: What world is it?! Batman: And why does everything look... Strange? lands first on Thomas Bertram T. Monkey: We'll soon find out! the gang fall, 3 clouds move in different direction then the title "The Simpsons" comes up. At the Simpsons house, the Simpsons goes to sit on the couch when they hear a crash Homer Simpson:screams Crash and the others land on the couch after the Simpsons run away. Sci-Ryan finds a remote and turns on the TV Krusty the Clown:TV Hey, hey, kids! Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yeah? Evil Anna: Why you turn on the TV? Sci-Ryan: I was about to watch something. But, we figure out why we're here. Anna nods, picks up a donut and eats it Homer Simpson: Wow! That black haired girl looks like Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Homer? Evil Ryan: You know one of my friends, Homer?coughs I'm so happy to meet you. screams and runs to the Springfield Nuclear Power plant Lisa Simpson: You know my dad?Princess Ivy Who are you? Princess Ivy: I am Princess Ivy. Ryan's friend. Matau T. Monkey: I think you're sitting on me, Ivy! Princess Ivy: off him Oops! Sorry! Matau T. Monkey: It's ok. My body broke your fall. Evil Ryan: At least I don't die and become a Yo-kai because I'm immortal. laughs Evil Ryan: I know you and I don't have these "Yo-kai" spirits, Ryan.coughs I think you got my arm and the nuclear rod is one of the Foundation Elements. smiles and sees Evil Ryan's arm Bertram T. Monkey: Well, that's you all over. Ryan saw that his friend Ryan reattaches his arm to him Evil Ryan: Thank you. Jessica Fairborther: Ok. Lisa? What house are we in? Lisa Simpsons: This is the Simpsons house, Jessica. Ryan F-Freeman: That means... this must be the Simpsons world. Bart Simpson: You mean Springfield, Ryan. nods Sci-Ryan: I guess this is Springfield. Why are Ryan's eyes purple? Garfield (EG): Must be the love potion, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I did the right thing letting Barbie used the antidote on Jessica's mom.sadly Jessica Fairbrother: It wasn't your fault my mother got love-poisoned. Batman: What did Ryan do, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: Well, Batman, he drank the love potion like my mom, Princess Graciella did, and fell in love with a Sofia clone called Sofia the Worst. Flashback Bad Sofia: Ryan, I love you and I want you to have my gift. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. What is it? Tacos? Bells? A nice mug for my girlfriend Meg Griffin? Matau T. Monkey: Wow! For once, Master Ryan. Sofia the Worst is really... nice. Crash Bandicoot: Cody. She's.at Bad Sofia and spins his hand in a circle Cuckoo. Cuckoo. giggles Bad Sofia: No. It's that gift of my love is this.Ryan the Love Potion gasps with amazement Timothy: Ryan. I think Bad Sofia is not rotten. Bad Sofia: To the core. Timothy: D'oh! Sofia giggles Meg Griffin: Wow! Ryan. Bad Sofia: Do you like it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I hope this thing is for my girlfriend Meg Griffin. Meg Griffin: I hope I can tell the real Sofia that you're nice, Bad Sofia. Sofia nods Evil Ryan: What is she planning.himself I got my weapons ready in case it's a trap. Bad Sofia: In case of what? Evil Ryan: Why you give Ryan a gift? You're nice then back in Sofia's homeworld. Ryan F-Freeman: Here's to you, Meg. drinks the love potion Meg Griffin: How did you feel, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Meg. I think I still love you. Ryan's eyes start to glow purple Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you ok? Meg Griffin: You don't look so good.her hand on Ryan's shoulder nods and looks at Bad Sofia Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? You ok? I think you're seeing things. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Cody.Bad Sofia Bad Sofia. You are so good looking. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan